The rescue mission?
The Characters General Ironeye Smythe Ironarm Steeltooth Cyan Death The story The Last Mission? Ironeye received an SOS call from Ironarm and General Smythe. Now he and his pet,Steeltooth, who was a cat cyborg, are going to rescue them. They were traveling to new universes before they got the call. Ironeye knew he had to stop exploring and go to rescue him. One thought came to his mind and that was who would be strong enough to take both of them down. One thought came to his mind that this could be a suicide mission but he put it out of his mind. His ship was big and it looked like a big blue space whale. He was heading to the planet Tetrades. From what little he knew about the planet, he knew it was dark and cold. The planet from a distance looked like a big black marble, just floating in space. It had a blackish glow. It reminded him of a graveyard at night. Ironeye landed his ship on a gray grassy area. He got out of his ship and analyzed his surroundings. It was too quiet, almost as if no creature was there.He scanned his surroundings with his eye and didn’t notice anything, not even a plant. The grass he was on was not alive. It was all dead. It gave Ironeye a cold shudder. Ironeye was scared, a feeling he hadn’t felt since he joined the Iron Powers. Ironeye did not like being stricken with fear. It was not that he couldn’t feel emotions, it was that he had never been scared about something in the Iron Powers. Steeltooth was also scared, but he tried his best not to show it, he knew he needed to help his master with his mission. Ironeye did not know who or what he was versing he just knew they were powerful. Ironeye started down a path where there was no black grass. It was not a thick path, but rather a thin one. There was a slight fog but it did not affect Ironeye’s vision because of his iron eye. Ironeye and Steeltooth were walking along the path for a long time. They finally reached a big building. The building was black and purple which was fitting for the environment. Ironeye saw a big bulky metal door. Ironeye put a bomb onto the door, stepped back and, Boom, the door blew off. Ironeye and Steeltooth went in through a dimly lit path. The path led to a big room. There was Ironarm and Smythe in big blackish tinted balls. Their power was getting absorbed. There was an evil looking woman , Cyan Death, preparing an attack on Ironeye. She had dark hair, dark eyes. Ironarm shouted out to Ironeye that she used black magic. Ironeye let her attack first. She hit his shield and bounced off. She then used black magic to absorb and take out the shield. She then powered herself up. She hit ironeye. Ironeye flung into the wall hard. There was blood coming from ironeye. Ironeye remembered his newly found mineral weapon. He slashed the woman with his sword as she cut him. The woman fell with a hole in her chest. She said her name was. Ironeye had sustained a bad cut to his normal eye. Scared and in pain, he rescued Ironarm and Smythe by pressing a switch. He fell unconscious. Ironarm rescued him and brought him back. Gallery Ironeye.jpg|General Ironeye|link=General Ironeye Cyan Death.jpg|Cyan Death|link=Cyan Death Category:Ironeye's Adventures The Rescue Mission